Lo que podriamos llegar a ser
by Hello-Cold-World95
Summary: Las vidas de ambos se habían separado. Draco estaba en camino de volverse un actor muggle reconocido,Harry estaba por ser jefe de aurores. Era imposible que ambos terminaran juntos ¿No? Por eso Lily Malfoy,James Malfoy y Lucy Malfoy habían viajado al pasado para unirlos.


**Prefacio.**

Desde que era niño mi madre siempre me dijo que era un pedazo de cielo, que había nacido del amor que mi padre sentía por ella, siempre le creí. Porque solo tenía que ver la forma en la que él la miraba, ahí yo sabía que era verdad. Porque las orbes oscuras de mi padre se volvían claras y suaves, solo con verla.

Pero luego estábamos en público, y él se volvía frio, distinto y ella también. Entonces aprendí a crear una barrera, una muralla enorme y fuerte que mostraba un rostro frio y vacio, me volvía cruel, me convertía un ser oscuro. Me volvía como mi padre.

Los años han pasado, estoy completamente solo, mi madre está hospitalizada en un lugar muggle, porque en San Mungo no la aceptaron, mi padre está en Azkaban. Ahora soy yo, Draco Malfoy, no hay mascaras, no hay futuro, solo el vaso de Vodka que está enfrente de mí. Los Angeles es mi hogar, aquí nadie me conoce, nadie sabe que eh hecho antes, solo está mi futuro.

—Wow relájate, Draco—Me dijo George, con sus ojos chocolates destilando, un extremadamente raro calor maternal, él es mi mejor amigo, con sus camisas grunge y sus jeans gastados, destilando una apariencia de vago me abrió una enorme puerta en el ambiente artístico, él conocía a cualquier actor cuyo nombre le dijeras, debido a que su bar atraía a una clientela de clase alta.

—Mi pasado me persigue, amigo.

Él me miro preocupado, pero le sonreí relajándolo, sin embargo me arrebato el vaso, y se sentó a mi lado. Sus ojos chocolates me miraron serio, y con cuidado empezó a hablar con una voz suave pero fuerte—Esa cosa va a matarte amigo, y no hablo físicamente, nadie va a contratar a un borrachín y los dos sabemos que tienes talento ¡No lo desperdicies!

Antes de que me diera cuenta, George pasó su brazo por mi cintura, levantándome e iniciando una caminata hasta la salida, agradecí profundamente que llevara solo una musculosa blanca, y unos jeans gastados ¿Por qué?

—Mierda—Dije, al tiempo que miraba el cemento molesto, sentí como mi estomago se encogía y de repente se soltaba, sentí como aquella _cosa _ se movía por mi garganta, y antes de darme cuenta estaba vomitando en el basurero, George tenía su mano en mi cuello masajeándolo y dándome apoyo.

Cuando levante mi rostro, él simplemente me sonrió, mierda que era una buena persona. Eran momentos como este cuando agradecía haberme emborrachado en su bar aquella horrible noche, hace dos años, porque de lo contrario estaría completamente solo.

¿Acaso no les eh contado? las personas que creía que eran mis amigos A) Están en Azkaban o B) no quieren verme. Pero estoy bien solo con George a mi lado, después de todo es mi pilar de apoyo y yo, pues yo…no le doy nada, por más vergonzoso que suene.

—Tengo que irme—Le dije, sonando claramente avergonzado, él rio de forma extraña y paso su mano de forma juguetona por mi cabello, pero de repente lo revolvió haciendo que casi doliera.

—Cuídate Malfoy-Boy, no quiero verte acabando con mi botellas, quiero verte en la tele.

Luego de decir esto, simplemente se alejo, no sin antes girarse a verme levemente, era impresionante la forma en la que me quitaba el aire, pero sabía que no tenia oportunidad con él, yo er-Soy un actor fracasado, con un piso vacío como hogar, no tengo carrera o fututo, solo con lo que gano por día me mantengo. Solo soy un peso que debe sacar de su espalda tarde temprano, pero él no me quitaba de su espalda, porque los amigos no _hacen_ eso.

Con un suspiro empecé a caminar hasta mi piso, porque literalmente vivía en una caja de zapatos con ladrillos mal pintados como pared, y un piso de madera, con una cocina más pequeña de lo normal; no quedaba muy lejos, solo a dos cuadras del bar de George.

Mire de ultima vez el bar de George, y seguí mi camino, metí mis manos en los jeans gastados, sintiendo que el frio del invierno se aprovechaba demasiado de la simple musculosa blanca que llevaba.

Luego todo comenzó, era un llanto extraño que nunca había escuchado, en la calle Summer hay cuatro callejones que simplemente debes evitar, en el primero venden crack, aunque supuestamente la policía los ah eliminado. En los otros tres simplemente tiran basura. Siempre los evitaba pero aquel llanto simplemente me quitaba el aire, con cuidado me metí en el callejón, pero empecé a correr al ver que era una muchacha, debía serlo porque solo vi sus piernas cubiertas por el jean, porque el basurero tapaba la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Ella tenía su brazo derecho lleno de sangre, y mordía su labio para que un grito no escapara, me agache a su altura, esperando que mi aliento alcohólico no la desilusionara, con mi celular ilumine su rostro, porque la ya avanzada tarde había oscurecido el callejón.

Sentí que el aire se me iba de repente.

Su cabello era oscuro, como las alas de un cuervo, sin embargo sus ojos eran tan grises como el humo de cigarrillo, tenía una piel pálida como la hoja del más fino papel.

—Papá…—Ella dijo, al tiempo que se acercaba a mí, yo no supe porque pero la abrace.

—Shh tranquila, princesa. Todo estará bien—Dije, ni siquiera sabía porque decía esas palabras, simplemente tome mi varita y la acerque a su brazo, esperando poder hacer algo para curarla.

Harry Potter disfrutaba enormemente del calor que la estufa destilaba, no importaba lo que Molly Weasley le dijera, él disfrutaba más de la estufa muggle, la casa quedaba calentita, y el frio parecía muy lejano a su realidad.

La puerta sonó otra vez, hace más de una hora que alguien estaba tocado la puerta, pero Harry no quería salir de la cama, o abandonar el calor que el cuerpo de aquella mujer, cuyo nombre desconocía le daba.

—¡Vamos pedazo de mierda, ábreme!—Grito aquella voz, haciendo que Harry frunciera el ceño, no por el insulto, si no porque la mujer se había sentado en la cama, y había tirado la colcha, haciendo que sus ojos azules se clavaran sobre él, mostrando molestia.

—Abres ahora la puerta, o me voy, no soporto mas ese ruido—Al escuchar esto, Harry bufo, pero se sentó en la cama, y se puso las pantuflas, para iniciar su camino hasta la puerta, le importaba una mierda el hecho que estuviera en bóxers, solo había dos personas de sus conocidos que tocaba la puerta y esa era Hermione y George Weasley.

'Voy a matarte, George.' Pensó, al tiempo que giraba la llave del departamento, abriendo la puerta rápidamente. Pero lo que se encontró detrás de ella le quito el aire, lo impresiono como nunca nada lo había hecho en su vida.

—¿Draco?—Pregunto en un murmuro, pero sus ojos le habían jugado una mala partida.

'No es Draco.' Pensó correctamente el pelinegro. Era un muchacho de no más de 17 años, sus cabellos eran rubios como el sol, y sus ojos eran tan verdes como la hoja de un árbol, fue por el cabello y la piel pálida que Harry pensó que era Draco. Pero ahora veía que no era él.

—Casi, soy su hijo—Dijo el muchacho, con una voz ronca, que parecía sumamente hostil.

—Im-Imposible—Dijo Harry, riendo levemente sin importarle el hecho de que se veía como un tonto perdido. El muchacho sonrió.

—Mi nombre es James Potter-Malfoy,soy tu hijo eh viajado en el tiempo gracias a tía Mione, necesito tu ayuda. Si no me ayudas desapareceré, y aprecio mi existencia, en el camino perdí a Lily y a Lucy, son mis hermanas y tus hijas, Lucy se metió a ultimo momentos, ella solo tiene 12 ¡Estoy desesperado!

Y así Harry Potter se desmayo, luego de tres años sin que esto sucediera, así inicio una peligrosa aventura para los descendientes de la familia Potter-Malfoy para hacer que sus padres se enamoraran, y para hacer posible sus existencias en este mundo.


End file.
